<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiery Pit of Memories by imaginativemind29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257597">Fiery Pit of Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29'>imaginativemind29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Dragon Hunters, Fall into Volcano, Gen, Race to the Edge Shellshocked part 2, The Dragon Eye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo falls into the Volcano and in the face of death remembers his time with his grandfather</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viggo Grimborn &amp; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fiery Pit of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>This fic idea came to me after I read a Tumblr post from Skywolf42 regarding their headcanon concerning the Dragon Eye. I've shared this hc a long while ago and this fic is my take on this topic. </p>
<p>Vidar Grimborn also appears as the grandfather of Viggo and Ryker in my other Grimborn family AU stories so you can see this memory as a part of that too if you want.</p>
<p>This fic is not Beta read, all mistakes are mine. Comments are love. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No!"</p>
<p>The cry tore itself of Viggo's throat as the Dragon Eye flew through the air and towards the edge of the volcano. Without a second thought he dropped the axe and shoved Astrid aside as he leaped off Stormfly in a vain attempt to save what he treasured the most.</p>
<p>Heart pounding, he ran, fingers desperately fumbling through thin air. But it was inevitable.</p>
<p>The clinking sound of metal against stone was the only thing Viggo could make out as the Dragon Eye disappeared from his view. Down, down, down into the steaming depths of the lava filled crater.</p>
<p>No!</p>
<p>This was not supposed to happen. His plan had been foolproof.</p>
<p>Viggo clenched his hands to fists, shaking with rage. Again, Hiccup had not behaved like he was supposed to. Again, Viggo turned out to be the one who got played. To be the fool. But this time Hiccup had gone too far.</p>
<p>It was one thing that the dragon riders repeatedly casted severe holes into his business, but to destroy his Dragon Eye! The only artifact he ever wanted, the only thing he ever <em>cared</em> about - it had him seeing red. And he <em>felt</em>, felt so many things at the same time that he didn't know what they were. Anger, desperation and there just at the back of his mind a confusing sense of admiration for the young Haddock. However, his rage outweighed it all.</p>
<p>Viggo turned around, baring his teeth. Despite himself, he was ready to lunge at Hiccup and strangle the boy right then and there. He went to move when there was a terrible cracking sound.</p>
<p>Horrified, Viggo stared down at the rocks that crumbled beneath his soles. He tried to jump to safe ground, to avoid the inevitable, but...</p>
<p>"Hiccup!"</p>
<p>He cried out the boy's name as he fell without knowing why. He wasn't expecting Hiccup to save him and yet - for a splint second, he thought he heard somebody cry out his name. Thought he saw wisps of auburn hair above the stones that rained down with him. It didn't matter.</p>
<p>This was the end.</p>
<p>Viggo's mind struggled to accept that. Should Ryker have been right all along? Had he lost all reason in his obsession with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III and the Dragon Eye? But his brother didn't understand - he never had. The Dragon Eye had always been more than just an object to him.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">16 years earlier </span> </b>
</p>
<p>"A bold move." Vidar let his thumb run along his short-trimmed beard as he studied the game pieces sprawled out across the board. "Yet boldness alone isn't always the way to triumph, it can make one blind for the obvious."</p>
<p>With a wink he made his move and gained Viggo's Impostor. The boy bit the inside of his cheek and cursed himself under his breath. He had lost seven hunters already and now his grandfather had discovered the last trump up his sleeve. He didn't think he was that obvious and once again he wondered if the elder Grimborn had the secret ability to read his mind.</p>
<p>From then on it didn't take long for his grandfather to move one of his hunters and knock over Viggo's Viking chief. He had lost. Again.</p>
<p>Viggo felt the undeniable urge to stomp his foot and pout, but he couldn't embarrass himself like this. After all he was twelve years old - basically a man, and he knew from experience that his grandfather's special look of disappointment was nothing he wanted to be directed at himself.</p>
<p>Vidar leaned back in his chair and hummed. "A very good game. You are getting better."</p>
<p>"But I never win!"</p>
<p>Viggo wanted to bite his tongue the moment the words left his mouth, but they were already out. He worried his lower lip and shifted in his seat under the scrutiny of his grandfather's gaze.</p>
<p>"Accepting defeat is the most difficult, but necessary part of the game my boy. Learn from your mistakes and do not repeat them." Vidar chided softly and his chair scraped against the stone floor as he got up and strolled over to his desk. The wooden surface was laden with piles of books and scrolls. "Now be good and join your brother and cousin, I've heard they are on the training field with Magnus. There are other matters that require my attention." He gestured to the door without looking up from a rather large piece of parchment that lay unfolded before him.</p>
<p>Certain his grandfather couldn't see it, Viggo pulled a face at the prospect to train with his brother. He could do without being target of <em>Thor's mighty fist of steel</em>, thank you very much.</p>
<p>Lars he could deal with - if the latter would ever shut up. Viggo rarely had the patience to listen to his endless blabbering about nonsense.</p>
<p>Viggo was the most content staying in the peace and quiet of his grandfather's study where he would spend the long hours reading, or examining one of the dragon bones and small stuffed dragons. Unlike other family members, Vidar wasn't ever horrible to him. Viggo wasn't much to look at compared to the other boys, but he was smart and his grandfather seemed to value that above physical strength.</p>
<p>"Are you working on the ship again?" Viggo asked in hopes to get his grandfather's attention and in the best case drag out the moment when he had to leave. It seemed to work because Vidar looked up from his document.</p>
<p>"You know I am working on a new ship, do you?" He raised a greying brow at Viggo and the boy bit his lip.</p>
<p>"I wasn't snooping," he raised his hands in defense, "I was looking for a book and the plan just lay there. . ."</p>
<p>His grandfather nodded and almost smiled. "Well that does explain a great deal. I was wondering about the breadcrumbs all over my desk," he winked. Viggo felt his cheeks heat up, but the feeling was washed away by a wave of relief as his grandfather continued.</p>
<p>"You are very observant. That's good." Vidar said and sat down behind his desk. When Viggo didn't move, he gave him an expectant look. "Well? Why are you still sitting there? Come closer boy, do have a look. Let me know what you think."</p>
<p>Viggo didn't need to be invited twice and was on his feet in an instant. His heart swelled at the fact that his grandfather thought his opinion important enough to hear it.<br/>He stepped to the older man's side and studied the plan before him. His forehead creased into a concentrated frown. The vessel was huge, bigger than any ship his father had in his fleet so far and it contained more dragon cages than Viggo had seen before.</p>
<p>"You want to catch many dragons..."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Vidar agreed, "Not just any dragons, but species you have never heard of before. Very rare and most important very valuable."</p>
<p>Viggo's eyes grew wide and Vidar chuckled. "You see, I may have retired, but I am not planning to enter Odin's hall anytime soon. I still have great plans for this tribe and our family. This ship...", he tapped his finger against the parchment, "...is going to take me on my last adventure and help me achieve what I desire. Everyone in the Archipelago and beyond shall know and respect the name Grimborn."</p>
<p>"How will you do that?" Viggo asked, astounded by his grandfather's unbroken display of ambition.</p>
<p>Vidar winked, got up and moved to the wall next to his desk. "Ah I suppose you are old enough now for me to show you, but be reminded you must not tell anyone about this."</p>
<p>"I promise." Viggo hurried to say, unable to close his mouth as he watched his grandfather press his ear against the wall and knock at one stone at a time.</p>
<p>Vidar hummed his acknowledgement as he let his hand glide over the stonewall. "When I was a young boy your great-grandfather Viggo the first told me of his journey along the silk road where he ran into a merchant from the East. One object among his stock caught your great-grandfather's interest, but the merchant turned out stubborn when it came to the price. So one night when the merchant had his plenty of wine, your great-grandfather challenged him to a game of Maces and Talons...ah there it is..."</p>
<p>Vidar stopped in his movements and his lips upturned into a smile before he continued, "...of course you can guess the desired object was on the stake. It wasn't hard for your great-grandfather to win, but as he should have expected, the merchant turned out to be a horrible loser and lost his temper which led to a most unfortunate accident..."</p>
<p>"What accident, grandfather?"</p>
<p>Vidar waved his hand dismissively. "Poor, misguided guy fell onto a knife that your great-grandfather happened to be holding. In any case, by winning that game he gained what turned out to be the greatest treasure. Can you guess what that is?"</p>
<p>Viggo shrugged. "Gold?"</p>
<p>Vidar gave an incredulous snort."Gold? Come now Viggo, I know you are cleverer than that. Think."</p>
<p>"Uhm...I don't know grandfather..." Viggo shifted from on foot to the other, not knowing the right answer made him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Knowledge." Vidar gave him a meaningful glance as he pulled out the loose stone.</p>
<p>Of course! He should have known.</p>
<p>Viggo cursed himself silently. He went to say something but found himself unable to when his grandfather retrieved a dark wooden box from the small hollow space where only seconds ago the stone had been. Viggo's mouth went slack.</p>
<p>Vidar blew dust from the lid and walked back to his desk where he set the box down.</p>
<p>Viggo couldn't take his eyes off it. It was as if it called to him, like a sweet and tempting song.</p>
<p>His chest filled with a strange sense of reverence as he reached out with one shaky finger to touch the smooth surface. Their family sigil, a fist surrounded by flames, marked the center of the lid, engraved into the wood in fine lines and on all sides the box was crested with rubies - their family gemstone. Red like fire. Red like blood. Both were constant companions of the dragon hunter tribe.</p>
<p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" Vidar said and Viggo could only nod, words had left him. He watched, mesmerized as his grandfather lifted the lid and revealed the secret hidden inside.</p>
<p>"What is this grandfather?" Viggo's voice had dropped to a whisper as he took in the artifact before him. It reminded him of the hilt of a sword in a way, just that it was thicker, made of wood and gold, the head of it shaped like a dragon with rubies for the eyes.</p>
<p>"This is our legacy my dear boy, our tribe's greatest treasure and the key to our success. What do you think?"</p>
<p>Viggo's heart drummed with excitement. He desperately wanted to take the object out and examine it but he held himself back. He wouldn't touch it unless his grandfather gave him the permission to. He looked up to meet the elder Grimborn's eyes that mirrored his own excitement and smiled.</p>
<p>"If you take this with you on the ship, you should set up booby-traps to protect it."</p>
<p>Vidar laughed, throwing his head back. He patted Viggo's shoulder, his eyes holding a genuine glimmer. "This is a splendid idea, I like your way of thinking."</p>
<p>Viggo beamed at the praise.</p>
<p>"Now what do you say? Do you want to learn how this works?" Vidar said as he took the artifact out of the box and held it out for the boy.</p>
<p>"Yes, oh yes please do tell me everything." Viggo uttered in reverence as he took it into his hands.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Sudden, crushing pain surged through his body as his back hit the rocks and he lay there gasping as all air was knocked from his lungs. Agonizing heat boiled up around him, threatening to slowly simmer him alive as he struggled to breathe. Wait, why was he not dead?</p>
<p>Clenching his teeth through the pain he stretched out his hands, surprised to find solid stone beneath his fingertips. By some miracle he had landed on a ledge. Perhaps the Nornir had more in mind for him yet.</p>
<p>Sweat ran into his eyes as he rolled over onto his stomach, gasping from both pain and effort then coughed as unbearably hot steam invaded his lungs. He needed to find a way out of here and fast or it would indeed be his end, but then again what use was it to be alive if the Dragon Eye was destroyed. His grandfather died protecting it and he had failed him. To bring the long lost artifact back home was a promise he couldn't keep. <em>I am sorry grandfather.</em></p>
<p>A sudden burst of lava shot up close to where he was lying and figuring he would still rather not die in this pit of Helfire, Viggo pushed himself up onto his knees and let his gaze wander to gauge his chances of escape.</p>
<p>The pool of lava was dotted by black stones of various sizes and at the back of the pit Viggo thought he made out a pile of dark rocks. Perhaps he could climb them if he reached...what was that?</p>
<p>Viggo squinted his eyes. Could it be? But this was impossible...and yet there it was. On a small rock in the middle of the fiery lake lay the Dragon Eye. He couldn't believe his eyes. The chances of him and the Dragon Eye surviving the fall were close to nonexistent but it had happened nonetheless. Viggo sucked in a sharp breath of hot air as he forced himself into a standing position. This must be fate.</p>
<p>Ignoring his protesting limbs, Viggo leaped down and towards the artifact that had been lost for so long. Careful as not to trip he set one foot before the other, gradually getting closer, almost there.</p>
<p>Viggo got down to his knees as he reached the small rock the Dragon Eye lay on. Finally, finally it would be his again – back into the hands of its rightful owner. The ruby red eyes glimmered in the orange light of molten fire, calling out to him and for a moment the gentle voice of his grandfather brushed his unconscious mind in a distant memory. Heart swelling with emotion, he reached out his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sure if this should stay a one shot or if I should add a second chapter showing how Viggo escaped from the Volcano and add another memory of his grandfather. What do you think?</p>
<p>Fun fact: Every time I write Viggo's grandfather I can't help but hear him speaking in Jeremy Irons voice lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>